2017
thumb|250px|right|''[[La Belle et la Bête (2017)|La Belle et la Bête]] [[Fichier:GuardiansOfTheGalaxy2.jpg|thumb|250px|Les Gardiens de la Galaxie Vol. 2]] [[Fichier:LaVengeanceDeSalazar.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Pirates des Caraïbes : La Vengeance de Salazar]] [[Fichier:Cars3.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Cars 3]] [[Fichier:Coco.jpeg|thumb|250px|right|Coco]] thumb|right|250px Au cinéma Long-métrages ''Les dates affichées correspondent à la sortie d'un film en France. Pour connaître les dates de sortie d'un film dans les autres pays, rendez-vous sur la page correspondante. *22 mars - La Belle et la Bête *26 avril - Les Gardiens de la Galaxie Vol. 2 *24 mai - Pirates des Caraïbes : La Vengeance de Salazar *12 juillet - Spider-Man: Homecoming *2 août - Cars 3 *27 septembre - Nés en Chine *25 octobre - Thor : Ragnarok *29 novembre - Coco *15 décembre - Star Wars VIII : Les Derniers Jedi Télévision Les dates précédées d'un drapeau américain signifient qu'elles concernent les États-Unis, les dates françaises n'ayant pas été annoncées. * Janvier - Début de la diffusion de la saison 4 de la série animée Ultimate Spider-Man, nommée Ultimate Spider-Man vs the Sinister 6. *15 janvier - Première de la série animée Mickey et ses amis : Top Départ !. * 20 janvier - Dernier épisode de la saison 3 de la série Le Monde de Riley sur Disney Channel. * Février - Diffusion d'un court-métrage, Raiponce : Moi, j'ai un Rêve, épisode pilote de la série sur Raiponce qui sera diffusée en juin.Tangled: Before After Ever, Radio Disney Club * Printemps - Diffusion de la seconde saison de la série animée Penn Zero : Héros à Mi-Temps. * Mars - Diffusion de la dernière saison de la série Liv & Maddie sur Disney Channel. *17 mars - Diffusion du premier épisode de la série Iron Fist sur Netflix. * Juin - Diffusion d'une série animée sur Raiponce sur Disney Channel, se déroulant entre le film et le court-métrage Le Mariage de Raiponce.Série Raiponce - Première * 23 juin - Diffusion du film Descendants 2 sur Disney Channel. *4 septembre - Diffusion des deux premiers épisodes des la série Inhumans en IMAX dans les cinémas américains. *26 septembre - Début de la diffusion de la première saison de la série Inhumans sur Netflix. *Été - Diffusion de la nouvelle série La Bande à Picsou sur Disney XD.DuckTales - Sens Critique *Diffusion d'une série sur Les Nouveaux Héros sur Disney XD.Une suite à Les Nouveaux Héros - Journal du Geek *Diffusion d'une série nommée Vampirina sur Disney Junior.BronwBag Films - Vampirina *Diffusion de la série Puppy Dog Pals sur Disney Junior. *Diffusion d'Olaf's Frozen Adventure. Disney Planet - Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Diffusion du film Right Hand Guy sur Disney Channel.Deadline - Right Hand Guy *Diffusion de la troisième saison de la série Agent K.C. sur Disney Channel. *Diffusion de Forever Boys sur Disney Channel. TVline - Forever Boys *Diffusion de la série The Defenders sur Netflix. *Diffusion de la série The Punisher sur Netflix. DVD & Blu-Ray Sorties en Blu-Ray et DVD *24 janvier - Une vie entre deux océans *31 janvier - Pinocchio : Édition Signature, Queen of Katwe, Lilo & Stitch/''Lilo et Stitch 2 : Hawaï, nous avons un problème !'' et Rox et Rouky/''Rox et Rouky 2'' *21 février - Vaiana, la légende du bout du monde *28 février - Pocahontas/''Pocahontas 2 : Un monde nouveau'' et Mulan/''Mulan 2'' *4 avril - Rogue One : A Star Wars Story Sorties en DVD seulement *7 février - Elena and the Secret of Avalor *28 février - Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains : Édition Signature et La Belle et la Bête : Édition Signature du 25ème Anniversaire Livres La plupart des livres sont en anglais. '' *Janvier - Joe Books va publier son premier ouvrage, une histoire de ''Toy Story sous forme de comics. *3 janvier **''Elena and Naomi's Big Adventure'' **''Disney Princess Beginnings'' **''Anna Takes Charge'' *10 janvier - Star and Marco’s Guide to Mastering Every Dimension *17 février - Before Ever After *21 février - My Best Friend's Birthday *28 février - Tangled: Before Ever After Cinestory *25 avril - Once Upon a Time: Regina Rising *2 mai - Trials of Apollo: The Dark Prophecy *29 août - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: The Search for the Lost Disney Cartoons Parcs Disney *3 janvier - The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror fermera au Disney California Adventure. *11 janvier **Grand Circuit Raceway à Tokyo Disneyland fermera pour entamer la construction d'une expansion du parc Fantasyland. **Iron Man Experience et Iron Man Tech Showcase ouvriront à Hong Kong Disneyland. *20 janvier - Main Street Electrical Parade fera son retour à Disneyland. *17 mars - A Table is Waiting fera son dernier show à Tokyo DisneySea. *18 mars - Star Tours: The Adventures Continue ouvrira à Disneyland Parc (Paris). *Printemps - Disney's Explorers Lodge Hotel ouvrira à Hong Kong Disneyland Resort. *12 mai - Nemo & Friends SeaRider ouvrira à Tokyo DisneySea. *Été **Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! ouvrira à Disney's California Adventure. **Rivers of America qui contient Mark Twain Riverboat, Sailing Ship Columbia, et Fantasmic! rouvriront à Disneyland. **Pandora: The World of Avatar ouvrira à Disney's Animal Kingdom. **Sleeping Beauty Castle à Hong Kong Disneyland fermera pour construire un tout nouveau château. **Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters à Hong Kong Disneyland sera fermée pour construire l'attraction S.H.I.E.L.D. Ride. **Rivers of Light fera sa première à Disney's Animal Kingdom. Événements *10 et 11 mars - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- jouera au Tokyo International Forum Hall A (Japon). *18 et 19 mars - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- jouera dans la Salle Pleyel (France). *27 et 28 mars - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- jouera au Central Hall Westminster (Angleterre). *5 et 6 mai - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- jouera à l'Esplanade Concert Hall (Singapour). *28 mai - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- jouera à la Mercedes Benz Arena (Chine). *10 et 14 juin - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- jouera au Dolby Theatre (Amérique du Nord). *24 juin - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- jouera au United Palace Theatre (Amérique du Nprd). *8 juillet - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- jouera à l'ORIX Theater. (Japon) Jeux vidéos *12 janvier - Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue (PS4) (Japon)Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts *24 janvier - Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue (PS4) (Amérique du Nord) *9 mars - Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5+2.5 Remix (PS4) (Japon)Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts *28 mars - Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5+2.5 Remix (PS4) (Amérique du Nord) *31 mars - Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5+2.5 Remix (PS4) (Europe) Références ---- de:2017 en:2017 es:2017 it:2017 nl:2017 pt-br:2017 ru:2017 Catégorie:2017 Catégorie:Année Catégorie:Années 2010